


One Adventure at a Time

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, deertaur!Xeph, its fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Honeydew is hungry and catches something he shouldn't eat. He still considers it though because he is hungry.





	One Adventure at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo of Xeph as a deertaur and I had this idea for months and I finally wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> For eliifaktan and lord_giratnaa on instagram :D!

It had been days since Honeydew had eaten and he was really getting hungry. He had started off with some meat, which was too kind for the people who kicked him out of his only home to do for him. Those had been eaten within 24 hours, the meat would have gone bad otherwise. Now, Honeydew wasn't the best hunter, having assigned mining as his job for the rest of his life. When he set up a small box with a stick he thought no animal would be stupid enough to actually fall for it. 

“Come on you bastard,” Honeydew muttered as a rabbit sniffed around the grass underneath the box. There was a small chirping that alerted the bunny to scurry off into the bushes. Honeydew cursed loudly as the bunny escaped and left him hungry for another few hours. While he waited for something else to come his way, Honeydew set up a few more traps around him in case something were to walk by. Each one would hoist anything at least two feet off the ground, making it so Honeydew could quickly get at them. While he waited, Honeydew went to fill up his water canister. There was a nearby lake that seemed to have good enough water that would probably not kill him but what did he know, he was meant for digging not surviving. When Honeydew got back to his camp he checked on his trap again to hear a loud thump come from the other side of his camp. He ran back to the other side and into the clearing expecting to see a rabbit, not a full sized deer with half a man on it. The thing was hanging by one of its hooves while the rest of the body, torso, swayed a bit. There was some sort of red jacket that seemed to be coming off due to the angle. There was one huge antler on the right but the other was next to a rock underneath the body. A small puddle of blood was starting to form underneath its body.

“What the actual shit??” Honeydew ran to where the rope was tied up and quickly undid the knot, watching the thing slump to the ground. The thing was still breathing and seemed to be unconscious. When Honeydew got around to its front he could finally see the person attached to it. They were literally connected by their chests, which confused Honeydew to no end as to how it was biologically possible. When Honeydew was about a foot away, its eyes opened wide and stared right at Honeydew. It had huge blue eyes that seemed a bit clouded over with something as it tried to stand up. 

“Easy, it’s ok.” Honeydew held up both his hands in a sigh of peace as the thing managed to get up on all fours and stagger around a bit before falling again. It shook its head, like it was trying to clear its thoughts. 

“Can you understand me?” Honeydew saw its ears twitch a bit as he spoke but it never replied. It tried once again to stand up and it managed to stand in one spot without falling. It then looked again at Honeydew and made the small chirping noise that he had heard earlier. 

“Oi, you scared my lunch of earlier, didn't you?” It continued chirping and started frantically pointing towards different parts of its body. The blood seemed to have stopped from the most part but Honeydew wouldn't be surprised if it had a concussion. Honeydew then realized that deer don't grow their antlers back and started to feel horrible for what he had done, though not on purpose. The chirping had died down when Honeydew focused back on what it was saying. It was giving him a look of ‘Did you even listen?’ which Honeydew shrugged to. 

“I don't understand you friend, I'm Honeydew. I can help you get home.” It must not have still understood as it staggered over to a small bush and started making something out of it. Honeydew tried to watch but its body was so big it blocked his view. When it was done it turned back around with a small band of orange flowers and put it on Honeydews head. It made him feel warm for a moment and then he realized he could understand the chirping.

“I need your help,” he said. Honeydew stared in wonder as he told his story again, and actually understand, listened.

“i can not walk on my own. My head feels strange and I think one of my legs may be damaged.” Honeydew walked around to the back of his body to see his right ankle a bit swollen.

“Yea, that's probably my fault, same with the antler. I'm terribly sorry about that.” Honeydew watched the other slowly lift his hand to feel at his antlers and saw the exact moment he realized the left one was gone. He stomped one of his hooves before sighing. 

“I need you to take me home. My family shall be worried sick of my disappearance.” Honeydew wished he had someone waiting for him but didn't let that show as he got to work building a makeshift crutch for his new friend.

“So, what are you anyway? Some sort of deerman?” The other looked at his, puzzled at his remake. 

“We are know to your species as ‘deertaur’. I don't personally like it as I do have a name.” He seemed to mutter the last part as they hobbled along. 

“Well, what is it then?” He seemed surprised that someone would ask as they walked along. 

“I'm Xephos.” 

“Honeydew, I already told you but you probably didn't understand.” The other hummed in agreement as they continued walking. Honeydew told Xephos about his past life, which in turn Xephos told his life story. He was some sort of prince of whatever kingdom was in the forest and blah blah blah. Boy did this guy talk a lot for someone who had a head injury. When they finally reached Xephos’ home Honeydew was shocked at the beauty. It was under a huge canopy of trees with flowers all around. All the other deermen, and deerwomen, bowed as they passed. A few would still looked up as the two passed to watch the newcomer walk through with the future king. They finally reached a smaller tree that acted as some sort of home which Xephos welcomed Honeydew into. There was a larger deerman sitting on some sort of flower nest who looked up at the two. He had the same colour eyes as Xephos along with everything else except it had gold on the edges. Xephos ran up to the deerman and hugged him, pulling him aside to talk to him quietly. Honeydew would have tried to pay more attention if not for the giggling deerwomen staring at him. He blushed towards them as Xephos came back with the other deerman who did not look as joyous as he did when they first arrived. Xephos quietly walked past Honeydew and signaled for him to follow as they were both lead back outside. The bigger deerman walked up to some sort of platform and began to speak. 

“Fellow deertaur, I have grave news to announce to you.” Honeydew watched as the others started to gather around the platform. The were quiet whispers as the big deerman spoke again. 

“Xephos has lost an antler, meaning, he can not rule the kingdom after me. He has decided to travel with this small human, instead.” The crowd turned to Xephos who was looking down, his left missing antler in plane sight. Honeydew picked up a few murmurs of ‘Who will rule then?’ or ‘Why would anyone go with such a small human’. The king deerman stomped one of his hooves to quiet the crowd again. 

“My second son, Strife, will rule when I am gone.” Another deerman came up next to Xephos and stood tall and proud, they looked the same, save for the green eyes, blonde hair, and red and black outfit he had. They had the same body shape as well. “That will be all!” The king deerman and Xephos’ brother deerman both walked over to Xephos and hugged him, saying their goodbyes. Honeydew never thought of having someone tag along with him but he was ok with Xephos coming. When they walked back out, Xephos sighed as he looked ahead into the wild.

“I have never been out this far and i'm sorry to put this burden on you. If you wish for me not to accompany you, I will go my separate way.” Honeydew snorted and patted Xephos on the side.

“Why not, I could use the company!” Xephos smiled as Honeydew took the lead to a new adventure.


End file.
